The Ugly Duckling
by Sherabaroo
Summary: [RaexRob] What if fate suddenly blessed you with a beauty you could only find in fairytales? For Raven, it was more than a dream come true...it was her worst nightmare. Ch. 5 is up
1. Saturday

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans nor the storyline of **_The Ugly Duckling _**by** Iris Johansen**…I am merely borrowing them and twisting them in my own way.

**SUMMARY: **It was supposed to be a day of celebration for her daughter as well as her husband. But when an uninvited guest decides to crash the party and attacks her, Raven did more than survive. She emerged a woman completely transformed, with an exquisite beauty that one can only find in fairytales. However, it wasn't the happy-ending she wanted. Instead, it was the beginning of her worst nightmare. Her attacker is still out there, determined to finish what he started, but for Raven, protected by a new face, is just as determined to strike back and get her revenge. But getting her target would mean Raven would have to expose herself, revealing her identity for the first time.

**A/N: **Hello there P This is my very first story ever written on After reading so many wonderful fics and becoming a frequent visitor on the site, I've always been inspired to write a story for people to read. I've written numerous times but they were always for classes. Now, I've become a new author on fanfiction and very new at writing merely out of pleasure. So I hope this story won't disappoint and hopefully in the end I'll feel good about it. Anyways, about this story…at first I wanted to write a oneshot about Raven to start things off, but as I sat in front of my computer typing away, the story wasn't going anywhere and it didn't make any sense at all. So I deleted the whole thing. But this morning, an idea popped in my head, one that was inspired from the book by **Iris Johansen- _The Ugly Duckling_**, and it's dying to be written. However, it could hardly be called a oneshot, considering that it might be longer than three chapters, maybe even more, depending if I still want to write it. But I'll give it a shot and I'll leave it to you, my fellow readers, to decide its fate. So let me present to you…

* * *

_**The Ugly Duckling**_

**By Sherabaroo**

"Sir, we've pinpointed where the traitor is. We found him in a coffee shop called _Jump Café_, on the corner of Forest Avenue, and we followed him to his home. He lives with his wife and daughter in a mansion, just outside Jump City," informed the voice from the speakerphone. It was raining outside and the impatient listener could hardly distinguish the voice from the pitter patter of the rain. "If you'll let us, we can finish him off right now."

"_No_," said an exasperated Slade, whose patience was wearing thin. "How many times do I have to tell you idiots? Or must I drill it into your hard-rock skulls for you to understand? I said to wait until this Saturday. And we're not killing him just yet…we're sending him a warning."

"But sir, we should get him when he least expects it. We-"the voice was cut off short, with a gloved finger on the speaker button. Before saying anything, Slade took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down so as not to lash out.

"If you don't come back in half an hour, I'll finish _you_ off instead of him," warned Slade, with a voice as deadly as venom. If it had any effect, it could have paralyzed the listener on the other end of the phone.

"…Yes sir, we're on our way," the voice squeaked in response, ashamed to have protested against his boss.

Slade let go of the button and hung up. He allowed the dial tone to echo in his office. Sighing, he released a long stretch of breath and made a mental note. _I need to remember to hire someone else for my assignments. _

- - - - - - - - - -

Standing at the open entrance to her balcony, Raven smiled. She loved the rain. She loved the sound it made on her window as the water panged against the glass. And she loved the fresh scent it omitted, supplying her lungs with a heavenly sweetness that replenished her every being. Rain was something she treasured long since she was a child, all the way up to her adulthood. It was truly intoxicating.

She pulled up a wicker chair nearby and placed it next to the entrance. During times like these, Raven enjoyed sitting back with a novel in one hand and her favorite herbal tea in the other. _What a relaxing way to end such a hectic day, _she mused, inhaling the scent of the rain outside as she settled comfortably in her chair. Just as Raven was about to open the book she was holding, a young girl came barging in, her cheeks flushed with a rosy pink and her ebony hair hanging loosely from its ponytail.

"Mama, Mama!" the child happily cried, "Daddy's here! I saw his car!" she rushed to her mother's side, beaming as if her happiness could chase away the dreary setting outside. Raven smiled, enveloping her four year-old daughter in a warm hug.

"Really? That soon?" asked Raven, who now stood up from her chair, holding the young girl. The child nodded excitedly, causing Raven to laugh at her liveliness. "Well, let's go see him then, hmm?"

"Mama, do you think Daddy bought my birthday present yet? Was that why he left?" wondered the small girl, her eyebrows knitted together, creating an adorable expression on her face. As they walked outside her bedroom and down the grand staircase, Raven combed through her daughter's hair with her fingers, trying to undo the tangles that had appeared during her mad dash to her mother's room. "I dunno Mae, but we'll wait and see this Saturday, ok honey?" Mae frowned at her mother's answer but immediately cheered up once she saw her father.

Squirming from her mother's arms, Mae jumped off and raced towards her father, who was busy shaking off the water from his trench coat, unaware of the young girl running in his direction. "Wait, Mae, don't-! "Raven called out but little Mae ignored her mother's warning, and collided with the man's legs, causing him to topple over and taking Mae down with him. With her husband and daughter sprawled on the floor, Raven couldn't help but laugh at the humorous but yet heartwarming sight displayed before her.

Mae, who was giggling at her fallen father, crawled up on his stomach and looked down unto his smiling face. The man chuckled, encasing his daughter with his strong arms and sitting himself up off the floor. "Hey there kiddo. Did you miss me?" teased the older man, already knowing the answer that was demonstrated by Mae's loving affection.

Mae only snuggled her face in the crook of her father's neck in response. The man stood up, still holding his daughter in his arms, hugging her tighter. He gently set her down.

Wanting just as much attention from her husband, Raven walked towards him from behind. Although he heard his wife's footsteps, Roger didn't even acknowledge her presence until she said, "Hey Roger. You're home early," and tried to greet him with a kiss on the lips. However, Roger diverted his face to the side before her lips could reach his and instead, planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Hey. I would've gotten here earlier but I stopped by a coffee shop on the way home," replied Roger casually, not overly delighted to see his wife as he was for his daughter. "Oh," Raven responded. He couldn't even turn to face her and only focused on the girl who was tugging on his hand. A little hurt by this, Raven just let it slide and did not allow this simple gesture to bother her. She should be happy that he's home and happiness was what she showed him.

"Daddy," asked Mae, "Did you buy my present yet?" She looked up with hopeful and pleading eyes. Roger merely smiled. "Why yes I did sweetie but you'll have to wait for your party to see." He tousled his daughter's hair and walked past Raven to head upstairs.

Satisfied with his answer, Mae squealed a short 'yay!' and ran upstairs to her room, past her father. Upon hearing the word 'party,' Raven suddenly remembered that she needed to speak with her husband about this Saturday. She didn't approve of it as also being the same day that Roger was going to hold his business party.

_I'll just ask him later_, she thought

- - - - - - - - - -

It was night time, their room encased in a comforting darkness with the moonlight spilling its brilliance through their balcony doors. They had just finished their lovemaking and were silently holding each other's naked form. Roger was staring blankly at the ceiling while Raven was tracing circular patterns on her husband's chest.

Raven mutely sighed. These moments were rare between Raven and her husband, considering that Roger was often too tired to do anything after a hard day at work or simply was not in the mood. Tonight was the first time in months that Roger wanted to have sex, which surprised and yet excited Raven. Craving for that intimate touch for so long, she did not hesitate to submit to her husband's wishes. Now tiredly spent but still wide awake, they lied in silence, which unfortunately, Raven must break as she reminded herself to talk to Roger about Mae's birthday party.

Knowing that Roger was not asleep yet, Raven forced herself up from his arms, holding the blanket to cover her body. She didn't know why she was covering herself in front of her husband or why she was feeling nervous. Earlier, she was ashamed of her body even though Roger had already accepted her for who she was. But despite what he said, Raven was embarrassed with the fat that still loomed over her body since her childbirth with Mae. She's tried countless times to lose the pounds but her weight would not budge on the scale. Going nowhere with her weight, Raven gave up and told herself that beauty only comes from within and that was the only thing that mattered. But that still didn't stop her from covering herself. She shoved her ridiculous antics away in her mind and focused on what she was going to say to her husband.

"Roger? About Mae's party…can't you just reschedule your business party some other day? And spend it with me and your daughter?" asked Raven, pleadingly.

Roger in turn shook his head. "No," he didn't even look at her and continued to look at the ceiling. Raven tried again, "But Roger, this-" she didn't go very far with her protest as she watched her husband sit up and looked straight into her eyes, "I said _no,_" making it final and trying to end this hopeless argument. This only angered Raven who also held his gaze, not wanting to give up. "What do you mean '_no_?' Mae's party is-" interrupted once more by her husband, who heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Look Rae, I'm sorry it has to be like this but _my_ party was planned a long time ago, even before Mae's birthday. It's only Thursday and you're already fussing over it. I thought I promised you that I would have _my business_ party in the evening while _Mae's_ party will be in the morning, " emphasizing the differences in the two parties in an attempt to convince his wife, "It's really important that I have this dinner party. Having it gives me the potential to rise in the business world. Now, can we let it drop and go to sleep?" But before he let her answer, Roger lied himself down and ignored whatever argument Raven was going to use against him.

Upset that she couldn't stand her ground and change the situation, she listened to her husband and let it drop. She was too tired and distressed to say anything anymore. Following Roger, she too lied down on the bed, still holding the blanket that covered her. As she faced her husband's back, she couldn't tell whether she was angry with herself for always appeasing to Roger or Roger for always being selfish.

He was known to do that to them. He hardly puts his family first and makes all these excuses that the reason he's constantly working is to support his family. "That's putting your family first Rae," he would say to her after informing her he has another business meeting to attend. And each and every time he said that, she never argued, letting him on his way. _That's how much I love him I guess, _concluded Raven.

No matter how underappreciated she felt, she would always love Roger Red.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Mrs. Red? Where do you want me to put the roses?" asked a timid servant girl, who was carrying two vases of the deep red-colored flowers. In the foyer, Raven was busying herself with arranging the softly blue Hydrangeas. She turned around from her handiwork and faced the servant. "Put one in the dining room table and take the other in the basement," ordered an expressionless Raven. The servant girl nodded and humbly obeyed.

It was Friday, the day before her daughter's birthday and her husband's business celebration. Remembering back to Roger's promise, Raven decided he was right and was now diligently working to decorating their mansion for both the occasions. With the help of their servants, she was placing numerous flowers around the house, some from the garden she owned in the back and others from the florist shop. Other servants were working to setting up tables and chairs throughout the first floor of the mansion, as well as outside on their private beach. As she worked silently with the next batch of flowers amidst the active atmosphere, someone tapped her shoulder from behind. Assuming it was another servant, Raven did not turn this time and said, "If there's no more room, put the rest in the basement for my daughter's party."

"Does that mean I get to be invited to Mae's little party?" asked a familiar teasing voice. Raven moved away from her flowers and looked back to the source of that voice. Her eyes lit up at whom she saw and very well recognized.

In front of her stood a beautiful, leggy woman around her age, whose golden locks were pulled nicely back in a low ponytail. The woman's lovely azure eyes were as clear as the sky in a bright summer's day and her flawless face radiated with glee like the rays of the sun as she broadly smiled at her high school friend.

"Terra Conners" Raven grinned, folding her arms across her chest and playfully tilting her head.

"Yup, that's me" Terra chuckled before pulling Raven in a friendly embrace, who in return hugged back. "Wow, you've changed," Raven said, studying the woman once more. _No surprise _Raven thought _she was always this beautiful in high school, even more so now that she was a model. Yes, Terra, the gorgeous supermodel. _Raven would have never guessed she would befriend a high fashion model.

"And you, my dear, still need to," laughed the blonde woman. It was meant as a joke but Raven grimaced at the truth behind her friend's remark. Sure, she wasn't as beautiful as Terra was and she knew that, but there was no need to point out the obvious difference between them. Nevertheless, Raven ignored it and replied sarcastically, "Thanks, I'll remember that when you ask me for something and I'll gladly object."

Terra laughed again, the soft feminine sound echoing in the spacious foyer. She was accustomed to other woman's sarcasm and dismissed it as nothing personal, unaware that her previous joke had touched a nerve. "So, I hear there are two things happening tomorrow," Terra began, "One that I can't go to because I have a fashion shoot in the evening, and the other I wasn't even invited to, which involves a four-year old turning the big five. C'mon Raven, I thought I was your friend."

Raven smirked, "You _were_… back in high school." Terra eyed her teasingly. Raven sighed, dropping her sarcasm and then turning back to her Hydrangeas. "It's nothing huge; it was just going to be me, Mae, her grandmother, and three of Mae's friends," Raven explained, "And its going to be in the basement so that the upstairs doesn't get messy. I had wanted it to be more but I didn't want it to interfere with Roger's function."

"That's a surprise," Terra raised her slender eyebrows in a questioning expression, "You guys have a load of cash that it's shocking to hear that Roger is spending more of it on this dinner party than on his daughter." Hearing this, Raven looked to the floor, ashamed of how true the Terra's words were. Sensing her friend's sadness, Terra gently picked up Raven's fallen hands with their own, causing the woman to look at her. "I'm sorry Rae. If it helps, I can go downstairs and help with decorating and if you'll let me, I'd be happy to join you in celebrating Mae's fifth birthday."

"Thank you," Raven wryly smiled. She took the vase full of the Hydrangeas she had been arranging and handed it to Terra, "You can start by taking these down there." Terra happily obliged, glad that she could help her old friend.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So….when did you say this party was and where at?" questioned the handsome man behind his office desk. He didn't look up to for an answer as he was busy studying the several pictures of an alleged suspect named _Roger Red_. This suspect was supposed to be a link to Slade, the man that the cops have been after for years. He too was obsessed with capturing Slade a while back when he was a cop but his obsession ended when he quit the job over a case he completely screwed over. Not only had he let Slade escape, but he had caused an innocent person to be killed. Richard called it quits before the police department could fire him.

His partner, Mr. Garfield Logan, who sat across from him, rubbed his chin in thought, trying to recall back to what he read from the file."It's this Saturday, tomorrow actually, and it's two parties: one for a little girl and the other you're assigned to attend. I can't remember the exact address of the house but the description said that it's right outside the city, a little close to the shoreline," answered Mr. Logan, hoping that was a good enough answer to make Richard raise his head. With one last look at this _Roger _guy, Richard finally looked up.

"And you want me, an _ex-cop_, to undertake this case?" Richard asked, stressing on the word _ex-cop_ in an attempt to help his partner realize how unfit he was for the job. Garfield ignored his friend's complaint, replying, "No, the _department_ wants you _and _me to work on this together. They know you gave this profession up over that lousy case a long time ago, but they are willing to give you another chance. That's why they gave that to me to present to you," Garfield pointed at the portfolio lying on Richard's desk, the same one that he had been previously flipping through and researching about _Mr. Red_.

Richard's appealing azure orbs suspiciously eyed his partner, whom he worked with for so long, then at the thin chestnut folder on his desk, and then back to Garfield's pleading eyes.

In his mind, he wasn't sure if he wanted to carry out this assignment but why shouldn't he? He wondered. He had nothing better to do, seeing that he is without a job and stayed mostly at home tending his ranch. _This could be a great opportunity to earn some money_. He frowned, _but what more could I do with that money? I'm already well-off, extremely well-off. _

He sighed, not having any other choice, Richard regarded Garfield and shrugged in defeat. "Sure, I'll do it." Garfield clapped his hands together and jumped merrily out of his chair, patting his buddy's shoulder.

"Aha! There's the old Dick I always knew," winked a grinning Garfield as he grabbed his coat off the nearby coat rack. After he had finished convincing Richard, which Garfield thought would take longer than he expected, it was finally time to hit the road since there would be no reason to stay anymore. But just as he was about to turn the knob of the door, Richard called out, "Don't call me Dick or else I'll drop the case."

Garfield waved his joke off with his hand and faced his back to him. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Dick. I'll see ya tomorrow." And walked straight outside the door in a rush, before he could hear Richard shout, "Don't call me that!"

Richard shook his head, lightly chuckling at his partner in crime, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," he mimicked quietly, more to himself than to the empty space that had earlier been occupied by Garfield Logan.

* * *

**A/N: **So there you have it, my very first chapter. If you haven't figured it out yet, _Roger Red _is _Red-X _and Slade is…well Slade. Don't worry; the rest of the Titans will appear later, if not in the next chapter. I know this chapter started out with Rae/Red but that was part of the plan. So don't panic because there will surely be some Rae/Rob romance in the upcoming chapters P. Anyways, You have no idea how long this took, since this is my first time doing this. Hopefully you liked it and you'll let me know what you think in your reviews, if you do decide to review that is (hopefully you will ) and I please ask that you don't write any flames but some helpful constructive criticism.

_Till next time…_


	2. Party Part I

**A/N: **Hello again . Before I start, I would like to thank all of those who took the time to read this story and wrote a review. It made me so happy, I think I lost my voice as I was rejoicing D. I'm very glad that you guys liked it and not only does it benefit you, but it helps me a lot with my writing skills. Hopefully you'll continue to read it and tell me more of what you think. Anyways, here's chapter two of _The Ugly Duckling_, so please read and review, but most importantly have fun with the fic. Oh, and I ask for no flames whatsoever, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **Again, Teen Titans does not belong to me.

* * *

**_The Ugly Duckling _**

By Sherabaroo

_ 'This would look beautiful on mommy,' she beamed, plucking another flower. 'And it will make her happy.' Carefully, she placed the blossoming flower as the main centerpiece. _

_Young four-year old Raven gazed with pride at her creation. In her hands was a bright colored crown, weaved together by various flowers that she had collected from the garden. As she held it up, Raven's eyes sparkled with excitement, envisioning her mother's reaction when she would show her what she made. 'I will make her happy,' she repeated in her mind, 'and she will love me.'_

_Raven stood up from her spot on the dirt and quickly ran towards the house. She skipped up the stairs, her heart fluttering with every step. As she neared her mother's bedroom, she stopped and peered inside. Her mother was not there. _

_Seeing that no one was inside, Raven turned her head and was about to check in another room, when her eye caught something glimmering. Curious, she walked over to the inviting light, and saw on a tableside, her mother's vanity mirror. Ever so gently, Raven picked up the mirror. Amethyst eyes stared back at her as she viewed her face. Remembering the surprise that she had made for her mother, the small child glanced at her flowery crown, before slowly placing it on her head. She smiled at her reflection. 'I look pretty,' she thought._

"_What are you doing?" _

_Startled by the low, biting voice, Raven dropped the mirror, causing broken glass to lie scattered on the floor. She whirled around to find her mother glaring at her from the door. Her heart seized. "Mommy, I'm sorry, I-I didn't-" Raven cried, as she hurriedly bent down to pick up the metal frame of the mirror, holding it out to the madden woman. "Mommy, I-I wanted to look pretty for you. I-"_

_Her mother advanced from the doorway, moving to where the little girl stood hopelessly begging. She snatched the metal frame from her small hands and glowered in disgust, "Pretty for me? Do not fool yourself child. You will never be more than what you are now," she spat, stooping down to meet the girl at eye level. "Beauty was never intended for you and nothing can change that." _

_Raven's lip trembled. Her mother's words tore through her heart, clutching her insides painfully. Her eyes welled up with tears as she covered her face, ashamed of appearing hideous in the eyes of her mother._

_The woman continued scornfully, "And look at you. What is that ridiculous thing on your head?" She snagged the crown Raven had created from atop her head, looking at it disdainfully. Raven quietly answered, "Mommy, I made that for you-" _

_But the bitter woman cut her off, crushing the headpiece with her palm. She threw it on the ground. "It does not suit me nor does it for you." She stood up, brooding over her crumpled daughter and snarled, "Clean this mess up." _

_Her mother jutted her chin in the air and turned away. She walked out the door, leaving Raven to her tears. _

_With eyes red and swollen, Raven glanced at herself in a glass fragment. She whimpered. Her face was streaked with tears and her hair was tangled from when her mother had pulled the crown. She looked over to the destroyed blossoming crown, grabbed it, and threw it a corner. "Mommy doesn't like it," Her heart was aching, "It's not pretty anymore," she cried._

'_I'm not pretty anymore'_

- - - - - - - - - -

Saturday had finally come. With this thought in mind, Mae jumped around her lavish bedroom with as much energy as any child would on her celebrated birthday. This, however, proved to be difficult for a ruffled Raven. As Mae excitedly bounced off her walls and prattled on with how much fun today would bring, Raven was chasing her daughter around the room, trying hopelessly to finish dressing up Mae, who pranced about half naked in Hello Kitty undies. Despite how drained Raven was, as if Mae was sucking the energy out of her and using it to intensify hers, Raven laughed along with her daughter, savoring this lively chase.

Eventually cornering Mae in a fit of giggles, Raven launched at her wiggling daughter, snatched her and carried her to an unmade queen-size bed. "Whew," Raven breathed, "I caught you." Mae, who slowed down her laughter, was now staring intently at her mother. She leaned into where her mother was lying, smoothing away the hair that hid her mother's face. The little girl then pecked a kiss on Raven's forehead, which melted her heart. Raven sat up and beamed at her small child.

"Alrighty then, lets get you dressed my tiny ball of energy," this elicited a small giggle from Mae, who finally gave in after their short exhausting game. As Mae lifted up her arms to allow her mother to slip a rich violet-colored dress on her small frame, there was a knock on the door, opening it to reveal a jolly Roger with spread out arms, "Happy Birthday my Marjorie!" Mae wiggled her head through the small opening of her dress, jumped off her bed and sprang into her father's arms, which wrapped lovingly around the birthday girl. "Daddy!" She cried.

Roger spun his little girl around a couple times, before setting her down and kissing her tiny lips. Raven observed and as touching as the scene was, she felt a pang of hurt that Roger would never willingly kiss her on the lips, even if it was a small and short one. Raven pinched herself, angry that she could be hurt by this simple fact. _Don't be selfish _she chided herself _Just be grateful he isn't abusive and hurts her_.

"Daddy, did you get my present?" asked the little girl, asking the same question a few days back. Again, Roger smiled, "Yes, baby. In fact, we can open it right now." He took Mae's hand, ready to lead her downstairs to where her gift was waiting for her. Mae, however, did not move from her spot and pouted. "But daddy, won't you be at the party when I open it?" the young child asked, believing that he would go to her party.

This should've saddened Roger, but instead, he shook his head and wearing a fake disappointment, he replied, "Babe, I'll be busy the whole day and I don't think I'll have time to come. Don't worry, you'll have your mommy to be with you," He motioned towards Raven, who was hurt by her husband's lies. But always hiding her emotions, she played along with Roger and smiled at her daughter.

"And you won't even know I'm gone." He continued, "So that's why I say we should open my gift while I'm still here." He flashed his little girl a charming smile, to wrap up his convincing act. Mae looked to Raven and then to her father. She knew that her daddy couldn't come, but at least he loved her enough to buy her a present. This cheered the optimistic young girl up, grinning back at her father. "Ok then," Mae agreed.

"Yay, that's my girl," the man chuckled. Roger bent down, captured Mae in his arms a second time, and carried her to the awaited birthday gift, while Mae chatted away her guesses of what it could possibly be. Raven watched them leave, feeling every bit neglected as she is once again pushed away in the sidelines.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Mama, look what Daddy got me!" exclaimed a very thrilled Mae. She pushed the brand-new doll house to show her mother, who was placing five candles on a small, round frosted cake.

Raven blinked. She gaped at the gift that Roger had given Mae for her birthday. It was a polished vintage doll-house, seizing the essence of a house built during the Victorian Age. As Mae opened the large sized house to reveal its contents, Raven noticed that the house was completely furnished, decorated with separate miniscule commodities on the first and second floors. It also came with a family set of small figurine dolls, each owning their own clothing line to be changed into from day to day. The gift was definitely not cheap.

"_Wow_ honey…that's lovely," said Raven, amazed. Holding a box of board-games, Terra peered around and looked at the lavish house. She turned to Raven and laughed at her astonished expression. "Goes to show that Roger knows how to shop."

Raven nodded, agreeing to her blonde friend's statement. But as she agreed, Raven couldn't help but frown. She thought back to her own present. Her present for Mae was an antique china doll that her grandmother had given to her for her birthday many years ago. Raven figured that now was the time to hand it down to her own daughter, similar to how it was handed down to her as a child. But aside from that, it discouraged Raven, for it wasn't as extravagant or expensive as Roger's doll house. She didn't even need to buy it too. Raven didn't know why, but she had this sudden feeling that she was competing with her husband over a silly birthday present.

Raven sighed and reminded herself that although her husband's gift was bought with cash, hers, however, came from her heart, and that's the only thing that matters. _It's the thought that counts _she smiled _and both presents are lovely. _

A tap from her shoulder broke her from her thoughts as Raven turned and looked at the disappointed face of Terra. "What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Remember how you said that Mae's grandma was gonna show up? Well…a maid handed me the phone and….umm I just got off the phone with Mrs. Red and she said she's not coming," said Terra, expecting Raven to be upset with the news just as she was. But Raven just faced her daughter, told her to bring her doll-house to her room, and then turned back to Terra, unfazed by the information.

"Did she say why she couldn't come?" Raven moved away from her spot, carrying the iced cake to a table.

"No actually. She just said she simply didn't want to come. She also said that it wasn't too important," Terra replied, shaking her head at how someone could say something like that. "That was extremely rude of her. You shouldn't have invited her."

"Figures," said Raven, too busy to be upset over it. _Just like her son _she thought.

"But why? I'd be angry if someone used that lame excuse. I don't know why you're not pissed off with this as you should be."

Raven's back was facing Terra as she looked at the decorated basement with satisfaction. She glanced over her shoulders, towards her friend, "She's like that. It doesn't really surprise me that she said she isn't coming." Terra raised a questioning eyebrow. Raven shrugged. "Mrs. Red isn't really fond of me. And she's not all that crazy about Mae either. I guess she still hasn't gotten over her disapproval with me marrying her son. I don't care really."

Terra tucked a golden lock behind her ear, recalling back to her conversation with the old woman. "Maybe she couldn't come because…she had a really good reason and didn't want to say." The blonde suggested.

Raven snorted, "Didn't want to say what? That she loathes the fact her darling son married a low-life like me and produced a child unworthy of her love?" she said dryly. "Give it up Terra. Maybe she couldn't come because she simply didn't want to," Raven ignored Terra's pointless comments, and headed upstairs. She could hear the laughter of Mae's friends loudly through the front door.

"Maybe she's stupid," Terra called out from behind. "And doesn't know what she's talking about."

Raven smirked, "Yeah, that sounds more reasonable."

- - - - - - - - - -

* * *

**A/N: **The plan was, was that this chapter and the next chapter would be combined into one _long_ chapter but it was _way _to long, that I thought that the site might not download the _whole_ thing. So that's why I broke chapter 2 into two separate parts, all occurring on the same day and time. I hope that it doesn't confuse anyone…Anyways, if you're reading this, I thank you for reading the chapter , it means a lot

_Till next time…_


	3. Party Part II

**A/N: **Ok, I know that some of you are wondering why I made Raven appear fat in this story. She's not _that _huge but neither is she _that _skinny. But Raven is kinda chunky overweight, if that helps at all. Just be patient with me and you'll understand why I did what I did. So here's the second part of chapter II. Have fun P

* * *

__

The Ugly Duckling

**By Sherabaroo**

Marjorie's fifth birthday party went out nicely, despite the small number of people who celebrated it with her. It was short but yet very pleasant. Mae didn't mind that her grandmother had not come, still happy with how things ended up. She was a simple girl, who was glad that at least she was surrounded by people she loved. Along with her Victorian doll-house, Mae received a light green sundress from Terra, and a beautiful porcelain doll from her mother, which she was overjoyed with; as well as chocolate, a teddy bear, and a new tea set from her friends.

It was now getting late, as morning turned into evening, and numerous cars, even limousines, were pulling into their driveway. Raven watched from her window as guests, who were stylishly dressed for the occasion, got out of their vehicles and made their way to the front doors.

Raven had decided that she would not partake in the celebration, suggesting that she would take care of Mae instead. Well, actually, her husband suggested the idea, remembering what he had said to her earlier,

"_Mae's way too young for this party and I think it's best if you stay upstairs to watch over her. The servants won't be able to do it because they'll be too busy tending to the guests. Please do it for me Rae, it would help a lot. Thanks babe, I knew I could count on you."_

She had agreed to do it not only because Roger asked her to, but she hated dressing up to events like these. She never felt comfortable in any of the gowns she owned, let alone fit in any of them, due to her weight. She didn't want to embarrass her husband in front of his guests if they saw how horrible she looked. Plus, Raven would rather spend time with her daughter than act as human wallpaper during the party.

Tonight, as another birthday present, she promised Mae a small candlelight dinner on their open balcony, just between them two girls. She even promised to let her daughter try a drink of wine, which she knew a mother should not permit. But, for the sake of her daughter's enjoyment, Raven would allow it this time.

Now sitting on her bed, she watched as Roger examined himself in their mirror. This caused Raven to blush furiously, drinking in the sight of her husband. With his hair slicked back, he wore a black tailored tuxedo that hugged his muscular build very nicely. Slowly roaming her eyes over his body, Raven admired his strong chiseled features and was enchanted by his alluring hazel eyes. If her husband wasn't paying so much attention at his reflection, he would've noticed Raven gawking at him. He was clearly _very _handsome.

It amazed Raven at how she had ended up marrying such an attractive man. He could've chosen any beautiful woman he wanted but instead, chose Raven. Plain, ordinary Raven. Sighing, she thought _he's really something. _

Roger took one last look at the mirror and turned around to face his wife. "What do you think?" he asked. Breaking from her thoughts, Raven viewed her husband up and down, her heart pounding. "You look-" she stammered, but not allowing her to continue, Roger kissed her cheek and quickly said, "Just stay up here and take care of Mae. I'll see ya later." And walked out.

"-great," Raven finished, but her husband was already out the door.

_Oh well, at least I got a kiss without initiating it. _She smiled, placing a hand on the spot where Roger had kissed her. Before dwelling too much on it, she heard a knock on the door. Knowing it was Mae, Raven jumped off her bed, switched off the lights and opened the doors. She looked down and saw her daughter dressed in pajamas, with the new tea set she got for her birthday sitting beside her.

"Can we play now Mama?" the little girl asked, giving her mother the most adorable puppy-dog eyes. Raven laughed, widening the door for her daughter to enter.

"Sure honey." Mae squealed in delight, gathered her toys and rushed inside the room. She immediately spotted the candles on the table that Raven had set up outside the balcony. Quickly, she placed her tea set on the table, careful as to not knock down the burning-lit sticks. She then pulled the wicker chair near the balcony doors, up beside the table and hopped unto her seat. The haste array of her daughter the moment she had entered the room, suddenly made Raven feel excited to participate in this innocent little child's play.

Closing her bedroom door, Raven walked to where her daughter was waiting anxiously in her chair, and took a seat. Once settled, little Mae chirped, "Mama, can I taste the wine now, _please_?" the young girl begged. The crescent moon that hovered above washed its light over them, illuminating Mae's puppy dog-eyes.

Raven had thought about it and decided not to give it to her, even if it was her birthday. It was best if she let Mae try it when she's older. But…_those eyes._ Mae's pleading eyes were playfully tormenting Raven. Giving up, Raven chuckled, "Alright sweetie, I'll get the wine. I need to get food for our dinner anyways." Mae cheered, throwing her small hands in the air.

Raven gleamed, _No one can resist those puppy-dog eyes._

- - - - - - - - - -

Richard hated functions, absolutely despised them. He hated dressing up for them, hated the phony conversations between people, and he hated the food that were open to everyone's fingers. But unfortunately for him, he stood amidst the fiasco for _Roger Red_, hating it even more.

He scowled. He knew it was part of the assignment. He knew fully-well that the hit men would take advantage of this event to track down their victim. And he knew that they, if not one, were disguised among the many guests. But he did not know that Garfield Logan, his supposed-to-be partner in crime, would back out on him…

"_I'm sorry man, but…I had plans this weekend and I totally forgot them. I know it's stupid…but I really can't go," _Garfield begged on the phone, _"It's not that bad, you'll do fine without me. Hey, why don't you bring that one girl, what's her name…? Kori! Yeah, that's her. She's really cute, you know you want to bring her- " _but Richard had hung up before he could finish.

He was furious with him, but had no other alternatives except to attend this damn party. Luckily for him, Richard took Garfield's suggestion and brought Kori Anders, a new secretary from the department, as his date. But she also proved to be too sour for his tastes.

For the umpteenth time since they arrived, Kori annoyingly asked, "Do I not look pretty tonight, dear Richard?" And for the umpteenth time, he murmured, _"Yes, you do,"_ without having to look at her. He sighed. He didn't know why she kept asking him. She didn't need to. In fact, Kori Anders was more than pretty, tonight, she was stunning. She donned on a long pink chiffon gown that showcased her amazingly slender figure. Her auburn hair was swept up with numerous pins, keeping it neatly in place. She allowed a few delicate curls to escape its hold as it hung gracefully, framing her beautifully touched up face. Richard noticed that his date was capturing the attention of many of the male guests in the room.

"And _you_," Kori poked his arm, "look _very _handsome as well." He couldn't disagree with her on that. Despite his unwillingness for fancy attires, he did, however, dress the part. Decked out in a fitted tuxedo that did little to cover his athletic-built body, he looked like a Greek God with his slick black hair and intense blue eyes. He had a strong prominent nose and well-proportioned lips, that looked very tempting to a group of women across the room, who sneaked several glances in his direction. Although this achieved to boost his ego a little bit, Richard was having enough of his surroundings.

Kori, the assignment, the damn hit men, the crowd, the whole stupid celebration, and not to mention his damn suffocating suit….it was all getting to his head. He felt the pang of a migraine coming on and he needed out…fast.

His eyes frantically searched around the room for an escape, anything to save him from himself. He finally found it in the form of a pudgy woman with long rich violet hair. _Violet hair?_ He thought _who the hell has violet hair?_

She was struggling with a tray full of snacks and two glasses of wine as she tried to maneuver her way around various guests. She seemed very out of place, wearing only jeans and a loose shirt among the array of designer clothes. Richard watched as the woman smiled in vain to the talkative people, desperately trying to get through. This was his chance. Glancing over, he saw that Kori was too busy chatting away about the details of her dress. Richard shook his arm from her clutches, shaking it back to life, and moved towards the woman. Kori hardly noticed he was gone.

"Need help?"

Once he had cut through the throngs of people, he stood a few feet away from his source of freedom. Richard spoke and the woman looked up. Richard hitched a breath. From behind, the woman did not appear to be all that attractive. But up front, where Robin was now facing her, he was slightly taken aback.

She had the strangest colored eyes he's ever seen. He didn't think it was possible for someone to be born with such an eye color. _Maybe they're contacts, _he thought, gazing into the woman's deep amethyst eyes. They reminded him of the raging waves during a sea storm and how the vast skies would look before nightfall. They were utterly captivating, keeping him in his spot. He coughed, finding his voice.

"Do you need any help?"

Raven was also surprised by the person in front of her. The man, who stood a few inches taller than her 5'6" height, was strikingly handsome as he offered a hand with the food.

She blushed, realizing she was gaping and not answering his question. Mentally shaking her head back to reality, Raven opened her mouth.

"Oh, it's alright, I can take care of it." She tried to move aside, dodging him.

"No really, I can help," Richard took the wineglasses from the tray, flashing a smile. This made Raven blush even more. "Were you going upstairs?" he asked her, walking to the steps. Raven wanted to protest, to refuse his kind offer and send him on his way, but

seeing that he was already halfway up the stairs, she didn't bother to voice out her objection.

Carrying her tray, Raven followed after him. She met him at the top. "Ok, it's this way then," said Raven, leading him to a double-door room down the hall. Raven opened it but Richard couldn't see anything inside the darkened room, until a young girl came running up to them. "Mama!" she piped. The girl halted when she noticed Richard.

"Hey sweetie, I brought our dinner," Raven showed her daughter the tray, but the little girl was staring intently at the man beside her. Raven saw this and said, "Umm, Mae…I'd like you to meet-"

"-Richard Grayson," Richard finished. He grinned at the young girl, bowing his head slightly, "I heard there was a party up here so I wanted to check it out." He winked at her, causing Mae to break into a huge smile. She giggled at this silly man.

Richard faced Raven. "And may I ask who you are? Now that you know who I am." He held out his hand to the woman.

Staring at the hand, then at Richard's smiling face, Raven hesitantly placed hers in his masculine hand." I'm Raven…Raven Red." She said. Richard smirked, shaking her hand firmly. Raven couldn't help enjoy the warmth that she felt from holding his hand.

_Raven Red…_Richard recognized that name somewhere. His eyebrows furrowed. "If you don't mind me asking…do you happen to be…the wife of Roger Red?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded, "Yes, Roger Red is my husband. He's the one hosting this party."

_This woman…is the wife of a rising businessman? _Richard thought, unconvinced. _She hardly looks like she belongs in a place like this. _He pushed his criticizing thoughts aside, berating himself for being so shallow

"Mama, is he eating with us too?" Mae chimed in, her eyes brightening, "I really want him to eat with us."

Raven bit her lip. She was hoping to have this dinner party with just her daughter and no one else. She wasn't so comfortable allowing this stranger, which she had only met a few minutes ago, eating with them. Raven shook her head, "I'm sorry baby but…Mr. Grayson only helped mommy to bring up the food. He has to go back downstairs with the other guests. "

Mae's face was crestfallen but not so much as Richard's, who had wanted desperately to get away from the crowd. He put on a fake pouting expression, "C'mon, I don't mind staying here,"

Raven inwardly smiled, amused by the man's childish features. _Yup, definitely a ladies man, _she thought. "I'm sorry Mr. Grayson but I would like to spend this time with my daughter. I thank you for helping me though." She had moved her way inside the room, placing the tray on the table outside the balcony. She came back to pluck the wine glassed away from his hands.

Not wanting to argue, Richard sighed, "Alright then. I'm glad I could help Mrs. Red," turning towards the direction of the stairs. He then stopped and looked back at Mae, bowing again, but a little lower this time. "It was nice meeting you little miss." He winked a second time as a giggling Mae curtseyed back.

_He's quite a charming one_ Raven thought, chuckling after the retreating man.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ready babygirl?" After Richard had left, Raven sat herself down on her wicker chair, prepared to enjoy a relaxing meal with her daughter.

"Yes mama. I'm really hungry," but as the little girl reached out to pick a treat from the tray, she stopped her arm. Remembering something, she asked, "Mama, may Desiree eat with us?"

Desiree was the name of the porcelain china doll that Raven had given her. Glad that her daughter loved the gift, Raven nodded her head. "Yes she may sweetie. But hurry up because I'm hungry too. I don't want to eat without you." Mae jumped from her chair and quickly ran out the door to get her precious doll.

As Raven reached over to the tray to sneak a piece of cookie, she saw something flash at the corner of her eye. Assuming it was Mae, Raven called out, "C'mon Mae, the cookies smell delicious. Better hurry up before I eat them all," she laughed. But upon hearing no reply, she stood up, venturing inside the darkness of her room. "Mae? Honey, are you there? Mae-"

A gloved hand suddenly appeared and grabbed for her mouth. It clamped against her face, crushing her lips. Completely thrown off guard, Raven lost her voice, paralyzed by fear. When she found it, Raven tried to scream but the sound came out muffled against the hand.

She clawed at her attacker, clearly distinguished it was a man, by the strong painful grip on her mouth and his low ragged breaths. She pulled desperately at the arms that were strangling her form, but the man was smashing her into various furniture in the pitch black room. Raven tried flinging her arms out, quickly groping for something, anything that she could get her hands on in the darkness. But another hand shot up from behind, grabbing her arms and painfully jerking them back. She whimpered, tears erupting from her eyes as she was being suffocated and whirled around by his massive arms. She tried recklessly to bite the hand away, only to be hammered into the wall by the person who was strongly seizing her.

She howled in pain, her head throbbing from the impact. Liquid dripped from her forehead, stinging her eyes. Still having his bone-crushing grip on her, the man released his hand from around her mouth to hastily pull something from his pocket. It flickered in the moonlight. Even through her blurry vision, Raven quickly recognized the weapon. _Oh God._ Her throat seized up.

However, before her attacker could plunge the dagger inside of her, he was roughly interrupted by the small kicks and punches of a young child.

"_Stop! _You're hurting mama! Let her _GO!_" shouted Mae. The fragile girl could not find her china doll and had come back to ask her mother its whereabouts. But as she swiftly came in, she found someone else in the room, someone who was causing pain to her mother.

Mae shot towards the man, trying to pull him away. She pounded on the man's legs with her tiny fists and was furiously scratching his arms. _NO MAE! _Raven screamed in her head, her heart pumping loudly against her chest. "Marjorie, _leave!_" Raven choked out, "Get away from here!" _Leave Mae, please leave! Run away! _Her mind was swirling out of control. _Ihave to get away, I need to get away._

Conjuring up the strength that was still left within her, Raven forcefully moved her body and the man's body towards the balcony, as far away from her daughter. But Mae rushed to her mother, fighting to rescue her, unaware that Raven was trying to save her as well

"GO Mae! _Run!_" begged Raven, as she shouted for her to leave. But Mae continued to struggle with the attacker, until the dagger that he clutched in his hand swiped down upon the little girl. A loud thud resounded in Raven's ears. _Oh GOD._

And there was no longer any struggling.

_No, no, no…**this can't be happening**. _Raven threw her head back and screamed. **_NO!_ **The tears burned against her skin. She thrashed about, violently twisting her body from the man's excruitating grip. **_Mae!_**

This only angered him more. He slashed his weapon deep across her cheek, shoving her numb body over the balcony edge.

_No...Oh God... **Mae... **_was Raven's last thought before her body crashed into the rocky surface.

- - - - - - - - - -

* * *


	4. A New Case

**A/N: **Last chapter was pretty intense. But so far, it's one of my favorite chapters that I've written. I hope you liked it and hopefully the next chapters will be just as intense.

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ:** I just want to clear some things up for you. Before you read this chapter, _please_ read back to **chapter one.**I made a few changes in that chapter, nothing big, just the beginning, and about Richard and Terra. The reason I changed it is so that this chapter and future chapters will make sense, and it won't be too confusing for your guys. Thanks again, and enjoy .

* * *

­­­­­­_**The Ugly Duckling**_

**By Sherabaroo**

_ Oh Shit. _Over the chatter and the fireworks that went off in the background, Richard heard it. He heard it. The sound was small and could've easily been drowned out by the noise in the first floor. And no one would've noticed. But he definitely heard it. The scream rang in his ears, racking up the bones in his body. _Raven._

Earlier he had dismissed the noise upstairs, believing it to be the cause of some foolish game Raven and her daughter was playing. _Probably tag or something. With a room that big, I wouldn't be surprised. _But he noticed that there was no laughter mingling with the sound, something that is usually associated with a childish game. And he heard objects, furniture rather, scraping the floors as they were being moved around. He wondered what type of game they were playing that made so much noise and required for things to move. He was going to shrug it off until he heard something else. Something far too disturbing than he had liked.

It was a woman screaming. A scream that ripped his ears out and left him cold. A few people heard it too, startled by the sound. But no one dared to move. The others, who hadn't heard it, didn't even flinch, too engrossed with the party to notice. But the instant that it reached his ears, Richard bounded for the stairs, racing towards the sound that he knew was coming from the double-door room.

He kicked the door open and pulled out the handgun, which he hid inside his coat pocket the majority of the party. The room was eerily silent. He groped the walls for the switch and flipped them on.

"Shit." On the floor lay a bloody heap of a familiar girl that Richard had met not too long ago. Her soft ebony hair was drenched in blood, flowing endlessly from a cut on her lithe neck. She stared at Richard with lifeless, empty eyes.

"_Oh Shit!"_ He loudly swore, furious that he had let this happen. He had deliberately forgotten his duty, forgetting that the reason he had come to this damn party was to prevent something like this. And it went on right under his nose. _Fuck, I'm gonna get it from the department._

His eyes quickly surveyed the cluttered room, trying to spot any signs of movement. But there wasn't any. No one else was in the room. He frantically looked around, searching for a second body, a body that belonged to Raven Red. He hoped she was ok, and wasn't suffering like her daughter. Or not even suffering at all. He dreaded the possibility. "Mrs. Red!" Richard called out in the empty room. "Raven?"

A scream was heard from outside.

Richard snapped his head to the sound. _Raven!_ He ran towards the balcony, looking over to discover a crowd forming below. They all gathered around a fallen body, her violet hair hiding her face. _Violet hair…_Richard clenched his teeth, close to breaking his pearly whites. _Mrs. Red. _

A guest had bent down beside the motionless woman and checked her pulse. The guest raised his head, turned to the crowd and spoke something unclear for Richard to understand. Sensing that someone was above, the guest lifted his head to face Richard at the balcony.

"She's breathing!"

Richard smacked his head. _What's wrong with these people?_ "Well don't just fucking stand there! _Call the ambulance_!" He flung his arms out in frustration. _Damn, these people only consider their fashion as an emergency._

The guest followed his order, drawing out a cell phone from his jacket and dialed 911. Richard, however, rushed out the room, and sprinted down the stairs. _I need to find Roger. _He had totally forgotten to keep an eye on him. As Richard was about to search for the host as he reached the foot of the stairs, he was abruptly stopped by a pull on his arm. He came face to face with a very frightened Kori Anders. "Richard! The host- Mr. Red is _gone_!" Her voice shook in panic. "No one can not find him!" _Damnit! There goes my fucking job. _Kori was close to tears, which bewildered Richard. _Why the hell is she crying?_ Richard wondered_ it's not like she was ordered to come to this stupid party. She was only a date. _

Putting his thoughts aside, Richard looked around. The scene was completely chaotic. The sudden absence of their beloved host had left the guests in panic and utter confusion. And those who had seen Raven's fallen body outside were quickly spreading the news. Not one guest wasted time to move, as they rushed to leave the party. The large masses of people were pushing their way towards the entrance, or any type of exit they could go through, breaking objects as they did so.

Richard turned back to Kori, whose tears were making black streaks down her face, ruining her make-up. He took her hands in his. "It's ok," he felt as if he were speaking to a child, "the cops are on their way. Tell them immediately what you told me when they get here." she sniffed. "He couldn't have gotten far." Richard said. He tried to smile at the girl but couldn't help thinking_ no wonder she's a secretary. _

Remembering that he still had to go see Mrs. Red, Richard left Kori near the stairs, and ran through the entrance doors. Outside, he found several police cars and an ambulance as well as vehicles belonging to news casters, litter throughout the front lawn. A man jumped out from one of the police cars and sprinted towards Richard. "Christ, what the hell happened?" It was Garfield Logan. Richard could feel himself growling. He wanted to tear his partner apart. "Roger's gone, a kid is dead, and someone fell from a balcony," Richard bellowed, "And you weren't here to fucking help!"

Taken back by the man's outburst, Garfield furiously snapped back, "And it's _my _fault! You know Dick, just because I wasn't able to come _does not mean_ that you could neglect your duty as a _cop! _Fuck, you get one chance to make things right and you completely blow it up, just like your last failed case!"

Richard erupted. "Don't you _ever_ mention my last assignment in front of me!" He pointed a threatening finger at Garfield, his chest heaving in anger. "If I remember correctly, _I_ wasn't the one backing out from going to this damn party! _I _did what I was told while _you_ screwed around someplace else!"

"I wasn't _screwing _around Goddamnit!" The other man shouted back. "My wife was giving birth!" Garfield's face was a sickly green from his anger. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down. He then looked at Richard pleadingly, with bags under his eyes. Richard dropped his finger and stared at his partner. "What?" _That was his stupid reason for not coming?_

Garfield sighed, but before he could respond, Richard cut him off, not wanting to hear it. "Save your sobs for later. Right now, I don't have time." Still remembering the helpless body underneath the balcony, Richard pushed past Garfield and ran to the other side of the house. He couldn't get distracted. He had to help Raven.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Holy shit, her face…she's a monster."

Raven couldn't recognize the voice. _Oh god, what happened…?_ "Damnit Gar! Don't just stare at her! Go get a doctor!" It was a second voice. _Roger? _No, this voice was rougher, harder. ..._Mr. Grayson? _Funny how she could distinguish his voice in the darkness.

Raven tried to open her eyes. She looked up at Mr. Grayson. _Richard…_He was holding her, trying to keep her gaze. "Mrs. Red!...Raven! You're going be alright. I promise you, you won't die."

_So much blood. _"My cheek…"

"Don't talk, we're gonna to get you help. You'll be ok." _Where's Roger? I need Roger. I want his help…_Raven began to whimper. "Shhh. Everything is going to be fine. You'll make it out alive." Richard assured the poor woman. _Alive…? Oh, god... _

"Mae…" Raven choked out, her voice hoarse. "Mae…!"

Richard's heart sank. He remembered the image of the perished child, her eyes glazed with death. "I'm sorry Mrs. Red." Richard said softly, unable to say anything further. Raven felt her body go numb. She understood. _My baby girl…my Mae._

Raven's body was being lifted unto a stretcher. She was hurting, broken. Everything was a blur, a bloody blur as she was being carried away. Raven was dying and all she thought of was one thing. _My beautiful Mae…_

- - - - - - - - - -

_ "Hello and I'm Lexie Lewis, here with tonight's news. I'm standing in front of the home of business mogul, Mr. Roger Red, the lead executive of Jump City's finest weaponry corporation. Earlier, he had been hosting a grand party held in his mansion, located on the border of the city, near the Atlantic Ocean, in celebration of the corporation's success. But among the festivity, an uninvited guest had invaded the party, causing the death of an innocent bystander and the fatal wounds of a woman. A young child, identified as the daughter of Roger Red, was found murdered in an upstairs bedroom, while the woman, the wife of Mr. Red, is suffering critical injuries due to a fall from a balustrade. She was immediately rushed to a hospital for medical treatment. Moreover, a vehicle ablaze in flames was discovered in a ditch just fifteen minutes away from the crime scene. In it were the remains of Roger Red, who undoubtedly escaped the party, but could not escape the clutches of death. These tragic turn of events had left us utterly speechless, and unfortunately, had allowed the killer free to pursue his next victim. In other news-" _The television switched off with a buzz.

A bulky man gripped the remote tightly, turning his hands white. Richard could feel the anger rising off his boss, Magnus Trigon. _We're in for it._

Trigon slowly turned to face them, a vein bulging on the side of his forehead. He firmly placed his fists on the desk and glared menacingly at the men in front of him. Richard expected the desk to collapse under pressure. They were sitting inside their boss's office, after they had left the mansion to the responsibility of the CSI. Now, Garfield and Richard were about to undergo the inevitable wrath of their boss.

"Explain." Trigon said in a deadly voice. Garfield gulped. Richard, however, did not flinch.

"Trigon, I had attended the party as ordered. My partner however," Richard gestured to the man beside him, who was nervously fidgeting with his fingers, "was unable to go due to his wife's childbirth, occurring at the same time of the occasion."

Garfield opened his mouth to explain but clamped it shut when saw his boss shoot daggers at him with his eyes. "I _don't_ want to hear it, Logan."

Richard continued. "Instead, I had brought Kori as my date, to accompany me. And throughout the event, I had kept an eye out for any signs of an attack on Red, watching him the majority of the party." _Well, not really, _Richard inwardly grimaced. "But, unfortunately, I could not save Roger's family in time."

"_Why not?_" Trigon growled.

"It did not dawn on me that the killer would go after his wife and kid. They were having some stupid _tea party_ for Christ sake. I only paid attention to Red." Richard lied. _God, it's all my fault. _

"And you couldn't even do that right! Damnit Grayson, the man _burned _to fucking ashes! And the kid! Jesus, if you wanted to foul up, all you had to do was ask and I would've shredded your files!" Trigon pounded his fist on the desk.

Richard was about to shout back but Trigon did not allow it. "Forget it. It's over and there's not much we can do." He rubbed his temple. God, he was getting a headache. "What we can do is protect the witness, Mrs. Red. The killer is bound to go after her and finish what he started." Trigon sat down on his chair, lowering his voice to a decent volume but still holding its ferocity. He pulled out a file from his drawer.

Garfield Logan, who had been busy watching the interaction between his comrade and boss, wanted to say his opinion about the case. Taking advantage of the instant silence, he began, "Umm…sir-" but Trigon interrupted him again. "One word outta you and I'll have you fired." That was enough to shut Garfield up.

"Now, I'm giving you a new assignment," Trigon said, looking directly at them, "I want you to keep Miss Raven Red safe, along with tracking down the one who killed her daughter. He's probably already looking for her. Aside from that, which hospital was Miss Red taken to?"

"The one in Gotham City." Richard replied, "It's called the Arkham Hospital. Her face was completely damaged when I saw her. It looked as if every bone was smashed. But there's a surgeon I know who works there and can perform reconstruction for her new disguise. But in terms of the murderer…how would we know which one killed the girl? Slade has a dozen guys working for him." Trigon took the file he got from his drawer and pushed it towards Richard. "A guest had provided some information to one of the cops about the unknown killer. She said that he was a large man, towering at six foot, with light brown hair that came down his shoulders. The description closely relates to Hogan Mammoth."

Richard raised an eyebrow. _The name even sounds enormous._ Trigon pointed at the file Richard was skimming through."Hogan, a former marine, was charged for murder of a sergeant. He got released a while back, because Slade bailed him out. Now he works for him."

"So…he's probably our best bet." Richard said. He examined the pictures of the massive man. _Geez, he looks like a beast. Why didn't I see him at the party?_

Trigon was rising from his seat. The headache he had gotten earlier from his fury with the two men was still lingering in his mind. Except now it was pounding. He needed some Motrin, and fast. After having given the two men new orders and information, Trigon was making his way to the door. But he stopped to face the cops before he left. He looked directly at Richard then at Garfield. "Get Mammoth, and he'll get you to Slade. In the mean time, watch over Miss Red," Trigon said, concluding the conversation, "but if babysitting is too hard for you idiots, then I won't hesitate assigning this job to someone more responsible." Then he was gone.

Garfield turned to Richard, who was busy reading Mammoth's profile. He cleared his throat. "Umm…so I guess that means we're still working together, huh?" Richard was silent. Garfield sighed. Having been interrupted too many times, he took his partner's silence as a chance to finally explain himself. "Look, Dick, I'm sorry I wasn't there at the party to help. I knew that if I told you about my wife giving birth, you would've gone to the hospital looking for me, and without one of us at the party, the killer would've had plenty of time to find his target and kill him."

"Congratulations, you traded a life for the birth of your child," Richard said, turning away from him. He didn't feel like arguing. He wasn't in the mood to speak to his partner.

This angered Garfield. How could the bastard be so cold? "_Traded!_ I almost lost an arm! Even if I wanted to go, my wife wouldn't let go of my arm no matter how hard I yanked!" Garfield shouted, pointing to his right arm which lay limp against his side. "And you weren't doing any better either!" He barked back.

Richard heaved a sigh. Garfield was right. He had to be there for his wife and Richard felt stupid for having thought otherwise. "You're right. I fucked up."

"We both did."

"No, it was my fault. I was getting too distracted by everything and I wasn't paying attention." Richard looked at the ground, "I wasn't there fast enough to stop it."

"C'mon Dick, what's done is done, just like Trigon had said. You can't do anything about it, except to learn from it and not do it again."

Both men stood up from their seats. It was getting late and they were exhausted from the day's events. They walked towards the door. Richard weakly smiled at his partner. "I'm sorry Gar. I'm happy you became a dad."

"Yeah, well, you didn't show it."

"What's the baby's name?"

Garfield smiled, "Her name is Desiree. Desiree Logan."

* * *


	5. Victor Stone

**A/N: **I wasn't really satisfied with the last chapter…not the ending at least. But I hope you guys were. Anyways…here's chapter five of _The Ugly Duckling._

* * *

_**The Ugly Duckling**_

**By Sherabaroo**

"Did you kill her?" The speaker showed no signs of emotions on the other line.

"Yeah, I killed the bitch and her precious brat too," Hogan replied on the phone. He was driving from the mansion which held the party he crashed and was now going to the other side of the city to another mansion, one belonging to Slade.

"No you didn't." Slade's voice was dangerously soft. "You only succeeded in killing the _brat_ but not the _bitch._" He had seen the news on his television. The flat screen displayed people quickly running out from the residence of Roger Red while a news caster at the setting briefly explained what had happened. Then the site switched to record a car consumed in flames deep below a ditch. The reporter had stated the conditions of those who were hurt and Slade mouthed the name of the one who was still alive. _Miss Red._

Hogan swore quietly. _Damn, I thought I finished her._ He paused before he could respond. "But Slade, I cut her. I even watched her fall." He was sure of it. He was there when she went over and, gone the second she hit the ground. _She couldn't have made it, it was too high up. That fall should've killed her._ Slade interrupted his thoughts.

"_And_ you murdered the girl." Slade was speaking through clenched teeth. He gripped the phone tightly in his hands, afraid it might shatter through his fingers. _Calm yourself_ Slade instructed _Relax…_but it wasn't that simple.

"I wanted the wife dead. _Not_ the daughter. I wanted Roger to be punished, _not _barbecued. And I wanted it swiftly done at my rate, _not_ yours. But it seems to me that you don't know what I want."

"Slade, I'm sorry, I-" Slade silenced him.

"I don't accept apologies. I _want_ action. I'll see you tomorrow." And his boss hung up. More like slammed the phone into the receiver. The dial tone buzzed loudly in his ear. Hogan threw the cell-phone on the floor of the passenger seat, breaking the small device. "Fuck!" He cursed at the top of his lungs.

- - - - - - - - - -

Victor was not pleased. Not pleased at all. And it didn't take a smoke detector to help Richard realize that steam was emanating from him. "Is this your idea as a joke, Dick?" Why did everyone have to call him Dick? _My name is Richard Grayson for god sake! _Richard fumed, but he shoved it aside. He lifted two fingers at the agitated man.

"Two things: One, it's not _Dick, _it's _Richard, _or Grayson, or even _Rick _if the other names are a waste of your breath. And two, it's not a joke. The woman needs you. You're the best surgeon in town. Hell, maybe even the whole world."

"Flattery doesn't cut it, _Dick_" Victor punched the word with his tongue. They were walking alongside each other through the halls of Arkham Hospital and Richard was trying to keep up with the impatient doctor. The man looked at the clipboard he was holding before he added, "You know how I don't like getting involved with this sort of business. I've got my own messes to fix. I don't need this one to top them off."

"But you're the only one who could help her. The other surgeons aren't as good as you and she needs a _good _face. Christ, she doesn't even have a face at all."

Victor looked at Richard and frowned. "Where's your partner in all of this? I never see you without the other."

"Gar just had a kid last night." Richard answered, "Her name is Desiree. He's home taking care of her. I came here alone."

Victor smirked. "Obviously. One of you is enough. But send my regards to him and his daughter." Then he turned back to his clipboard and continued walking. This was ticking Richard off. The man wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

Exasperated, Richard said, "You're straying off topic Stone. The woman _needs_ you." Richard repeated. He was trying not to sound like he was begging but persuading the doctor was harder than he thought. His voice was cracking with urgency, which Richard did not like hearing from his mouth. Victor abruptly halted his pace and faced the other man. His nose flared in frustration. Victor inhaled deeply, slowly drawing out his breath. He finally asked, "What's her condition?"

"Raven has a cut on her face but that wasn't the cause of the damage. She fell from a balcony and landed hard, face first on the rocks. It appeared as if every bone in the interior of her face was shattered." Richard shuddered, feeling sick to his stomach by the memory. "And apart from that, she has a broken fibula on her right leg. But that's probably the least of your worries."

"How deep is the cut?" inquired the doctor.

Richard closed his eyes for a second as the image of her grisly face came crashing in his mind. He paled. He opened his eyes and replied, "It's pretty deep, but through the mess, it didn't look too major. It was bleeding profusely but it wasn't like the knife went all the way through."

The doctor waved the image off. "Please, no details," Victor grimaced, "But how do you know it was a knife that did her? What if it was something else?"

"Believe me, the weapon was definitely a knife. Its owner has a thing for sharp steel." Richard said as he remembered from reading the profile about Hogan.

"_Owner_?" Victor lifted his eyebrows. "Never mind, don't tell me. I'd rather not think about my death."

"He won't come after you Stone. Hogan will be too busy focusing on getting Raven." Richard said curtly.

"What, so you want me to step aside and let him kill her? The hell I will."

"I thought you didn't want to get into this mess." Richard smirked.

Victor lowered his eyes at him, as if bored. "I thought that's what you came in here for, trying to get me to play clean up."

Richard couldn't help grinning stupidly. "So, does that mean you'll do it?"

Victor didn't answer. Instead, he picked up his feet, and moved away from his spot in the middle of the corridor. Richard quickly followed after him. Victor ignored him, moving towards the administration desk down the hall. Once he reached it, he tapped the surface of the desk lightly with his knuckles. "Nancy."

A pretty young woman stopped her typing and looked up from her computer screen. She had dark brown hair pulled back in a messy bun and sparkling green eyes. _Cute girl_ Richard thought. When Nancy saw who called her, she beamed. "Hello there Dr. Stone, how can I help you today?"

"Which room did paramedics put Mrs. Raven Red in?" Victor asked.

Nancy went back to her computer, typing a few keys. She pulled up a window and looked back at Victor. "Was she the one who was rushed in last night?" Victor nodded. "Her room is on the second floor, number 216 doctor."

Victor shortly inclined his head, "Thanks Nancy." He turned back to Richard, whose attention was on Nancy. Richard flashed her a smile, in which Nancy's cheeks flushed. Victor folded his arms impatiently. _Dumb ladies man_ he observed. "_Dick_"Victor said. The other man slowly looked up, ignoring the insulting name. He smirked. "Sorry. Anyways, what do you say pal? Will you do it?"

"What I'm going to do is check on her. That doesn't mean anything." Victor said. He turned around and headed towards a different direction. He tossed back over his shoulder and said, "In the meantime, go to my office. I'll see you after I've examined her."

"Thanks a ton Stone." Richard called out, glad that he finally got through to the doctor, despite a definite agreement.

"Yeah, yeah," Victor said without looking back.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You messed up Mammoth." Slade was strangely calm as he sipped his wine from a glass. "I don't like messes." He poured another drink and leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't expect her to be so difficult. I thought the fall would kill her." Hogan scowled.

"It shouldn't have been difficult. One stroke was all it took and the fall wouldn't have been necessary." Slade said gently, facing the window. He didn't feel like looking at the mistake standing before him, it hurt his eyes too much. He gazed down below, watching his daughters play in their vast backyard that stretched far out in the horizon. They were playing tag, chasing and running from each other throughout the lawn. He chuckled at the sight but suddenly remembered the dead child from the news.

Slade seethed but he still fixated his attention outside. "And you killed the child. Children are never_, ever _to be involved or be the target of murder and you know that. I specifically wanted the _other_ female, not the _younger _one Mammoth."

"The brat was in the way. She wouldn't stop hitting me."

"And I suppose you had to defend yourself against a four-year old," his boss said dryly.

"But the kid kept making the dumb dyke move around too much."

"Then, may I ask, did you decide to do to that _dumb dyke,_ hmm?"

"I cut her fucking face, that's what I did. Then I pushed her off." Hogan growled, trying to convince his boss the effort it took to get the job done. Unfortunately it wasn't good enough. Slade wouldn't even look at him.

However, it struck a nerve. Slade felt his blood begin to boil as he turned from the window, and narrowed his eyes at the brute behind his mask. "Damnit Mammoth! _Why _did you decide to go for her face and not anywhere else? How many times must I remind you? You _must never_ ruin the face! It is the most important feature of the human body, granting access to a person's soul. Without it, they are _nothing_."

Hogan inwardly snorted. _What the hell is he talking about?_ He thought as he studied his boss's face. Slade wore a metal mask that covered half his face, exposing only his tightly pursed lips, his strong square jaw, and butting chin. And the metal mask was separated down the middle by two different colors: silver on the right side and a lustrous copper on the left, with which it contained a small opening for Slade's charcoal eye. Hogan made a face.

_This man's a joke._ _He hides his face behind a stupid mask and here he's talking about souls. What does he know about souls anyways? He doesn't have one. _But Hogan did not show his amusement, putting on a stoic expression. If his boss knew what he was thinking, he was afraid his own face would also hide from the rest of the world. Hogan shuddered at the thought.

Slade breathed slowly, taming his beating heart. After composing himself, he poured more wine in his glass and took another sip. The rich liquid flowed down his throat, working to ease away the tension and soothing his body. He let out a slight _ahhh_ in satisfaction. Adjusting more comfortably in his chair, Slade crossed his legs and stared indifferently at the man in front of him. "Now, what do you suppose we do Hogan?"

Hogan straightened, relieved that his boss did not punish him. "We go kill that bitch."

Slade shook his head, "I have a better idea." Hogan furrowed his brows at this. _What's better than killing her?_ He wondered. Slade continued with his idea, "We will not kill her."

"_What-_" Hogan began but Slade held up a finger to silence him. The man quickly shut up, swallowing his protest. Slade swirled his wineglass with his hand, watching intently the movement of the crimson liquid of which it encased. He carefully thought the right words to say in his mind, to better explain his idea. "We will…let her suffer," he said slowly, "Let her endure the pain we've inflicted and…when the time comes…help the suffering go away." He finished with a sip of his wine, savoring its texture.

Hogan was about to disagree but Slade gripped the stem of his wineglass so tightly, it shattered, releasing the fluid and staining Slade's hand. Hogan bit back his disapproval of the order, and nodded quickly in understanding. He should not question Slade's motives. He had angered him enough. When Slade did not speak, Hogan took it as a sign to quietly dismiss himself.

Although he was furious that Slade would intentionally stall before killing the woman, Hogan did not think it was too horrible of an idea. He found the concept of torturing your victim before completely killing them very appealing. As he played back to what his boss said, his lips took a devilish grin when he recalled the last part of Slade's order. _Help the suffering go away…_Oh yes, he will surely help the suffering go away. Swift and painless. And when that time comes to make it go away, he'll make sure to cut deeper. He'll make sure to watch the bitch fall to her death.

- - - - - - - - - -

Richard's gaze moved slowly around the office, reading each diploma and certificate carefully. He blew out a low whistle. _Wow, I think the only thing he doesn't specialize in is veterinary surgery _Richard thought aloud.

"You don't have to if you know your stuff well enough." Victor strode into his office and went behind his desk. He had heard Richard's comment from outside and added, "Animals are practically the same as humans. They eat, breathe, shit, and reproduce. They're not too hard to operate on if you know what you're doing." Victor said.

"So, how is she?" Richard asked.

"You were right. The cut on her face wasn't too deep but she'd still need stitches to patch it up. And her entire face will have to be reconstructed. I can perform the surgery in one operation since it's just the bones that need to be fixed, but that's not what's bothering me. It's the many check-ups and the therapy she's gonna need that's a pain in the ass. You don't understand Dick, I don't have the _time_ for them."

"It's not _Dick_, it's _Richard Grayson._" Richard stretched out his name.

"You're not listening. I'm a busy man, more busy than you, and you can't expect to just drop her in my hands and take care of everything, while you run off doing nothing at all."

"I think you have great hands. They're prefect for the job."

"Damnit _Grayson, _you're not _listening _to me!" Victor shouted at the snickering man.

"I was listening. You called me by my real name." When Victor's eyes turned into slits, Richard held up his hands upto feign surrender. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry," Richard chuckled. Once his laughter had died down, he replaced his smile with a serious look.

"But she needs you Stone."

"_I_ don't need the guilt you're piling up on me."

"How about if I told you her husband and daughter were killed at that party."

"Christ." Victor said under his breath.

"And she will forever be physically as well as emotionally damaged from the day she lost them."

"I could erase the physical part but not the emotional."

"And you _will_. Now, if you're done telling me what I want to hear, I think I'll be on my way." Just when Victor was about to argue for what he felt the hundredth time of the day, Richard was already out the door, finalizing the end of their conversation. Victor loudly sighed. The worn out doctor sunk deeply in his chair, muttering "Damn you Grayson."

- - - - - - - - - -

* * *


End file.
